


Yellow Roses (A requested Denki Kaminari comfort oneshot)

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: “Hey, come with me,” he said and begins to drag me away from the couch. I follow him to the dorm courtyard, slipping on some shoes on the way, and over to a small area in the center. “Take a look.”
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Yellow Roses (A requested Denki Kaminari comfort oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was created by me for one of my dear friend, Kami.  
> I hope this brings you happiness on your toughest of days :)  
> I love you!

2:37AM, that was the time displayed on the clock as I sat in the common room. Empty, silent darkness surrounding me. I watch my tears fall and stain my clothes. I didn’t want to be seen this way, not after a whole day of forcing my best smile. But staying in my room felt almost suffocating.

I allowed my phone’s battery to drain, even though I was sure my classmates must have been texting me to come downstairs for dinner. I just couldn’t bring myself to force down any food today. When Iida came knocking on my door, I made up an excuse of not feeling well. Being the class rep, he gave me a lecture about good health, but at least he was gentle about it.

I hug my knees to my chest, my aching chest that made my lungs feel tight. Just trying to breathe was too much today. Everything was too much today.

“Hey there, beautiful,” the sudden voice made me jump. I whipped my head around to see a boy with bright yellow hair, accented by a black lightning bolt and golden eyes staring at me with a soft smile. I quickly turn away from him and try to use my arms to cover my face, but he reaches out and moves them away slowly. “You don’t need to hide, it’s just me.”

I press my lips together, unsure what to do or say. There’s still tears on my face and my eyes are a little red from crying. He just looks at me, beaming his smile and then takes my hands.

“Hey, come with me,” he said and begins to drag me away from the couch. I follow him to the dorm courtyard, slipping on some shoes on the way, and over to a small area in the center. “Take a look.”

My eyes went wide in surprise at the two big bushes of pretty yellow roses. They had little drops of rain on their petals from the light downpour we had earlier in the night, but otherwise, they were in perfect condition. Their color matched almost perfectly with Denki’s hair.

“I asked Mr. Aizawa if it was cool to plant them,” he grinned brightly at me. “I may not look it, but I’ve got a pretty green thumb. My mom has a great big garden at home.”

I smiled back at him and moved closer to the rose bushes. I bent down, resting my arms on my knees and took in the sight of the beautiful flowers. Denki kneeled as well, right next to me and reached out toward the roses. He gently began removing some of them from the bushes, I tried to stop him, but he assured me that it was okay.

“I used to do this for my sister a lot,” he said, his fingers moved gracefully, gathering more flowers as he went. A few minutes later, he placed a perfectly done crown of yellow roses on top of my head. “There, now you’re even more beautiful.”

My cheeks got warm, unsure how to respond. My heart thumped in my chest so loudly, I was sure he could hear it. That was the thing about Denki Kaminari; he was full of surprises. He seemed like your typical goofball flirt, but he was actually really sweet and could read people surprisingly easy. More than likely, he probably knew I was forcing myself to be happy today. It wasn’t the first time he has tried to cheer me up by doing something spontaneous and nice, but he never forces me to talk about why I’m upset.

“You want to learn how to make one?” He asked. I nodded and he gathered up more flowers. He gently moved my hands with his and instructed slowly how to weave the flowers together. Eventually I managed to make a crown that wasn’t as perfect as his, but good enough to hold its shape. “Hey, look at that! You’re a natural!”

I giggled at his excited tone and placed the crown I made on top of his head. The yellow petals blending in with his hair. His smile beamed even brighter at me.

“Now we match!” He laughed. Denki moved closer to me, so close that our arms were brushing up against each other. I knew that was his way of saying ‘I’m here to talk, if you want to.’

I stayed silent though, unsure of where to begin. Everything, even the tiniest tasks, just felt so overwhelming today. Like the entire weight of the world was put on my shoulders and I didn’t know why. It was just so suffocating, like I was drowning and sinking deep into the ocean, but no matter how much I tried to swim up, I never got any closer to the surface.

“Today was a hard day for you, huh?” Denki said suddenly, keeping his gaze on mine. “I noticed; you didn’t seem like yourself today. You don’t have to say anything though. I just want you to know that, whatever you’re going through, I have full confidence that you’ll pull through. You’re way stronger than you think you are, and your heart is good. So, even though things suck right now, good things are sure to come your way in the future.”

I smiled, a genuine smile, and leaned into him. I whispered a small word of thanks and turned my face towards the grass. I closed my eyes and took a moment to breathe, took a moment to relax, took a moment to feel Denki’s presence next to me. His positive, warm, fun but also comforting presence.

Then, I felt an ear bud get put in my ear and soft, slow music began to play.

‘Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me’

“It’s okay to not feel okay,” the electric blonde said as we enjoyed the music together. “It’s okay to cry, to be upset, to feel like the world is just so unfair. Let’s be real, it is. But showing emotion doesn’t make you too weak to survive it. Choosing to live despite the pain, that’s what real strength is.”

‘Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you’

“And here you are! Living, breathing, heart beating, even after everything you’ve already been through. I’m totally proud of you! And I know you’ve got what it takes to keep going, you still have so much a head of you, beautiful.”

‘Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me’

Eyes gazed at each other, faces were only inches apart, warmth from our bodies were the only thing keeping away the cold night air. I wasn’t sure who leaned in first, who closed their eyes first, but Denki’s lips were the softest things I had ever felt.

For once, I felt like I could actually breathe. Like he reached into the ocean and pulled me out of the water. I returned to the surface just to meet his eyes and feel his lips. I stopped sinking just to feel his love fill my heart.

‘Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you.’

After he pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine and we both smiled. “Let’s get some rest, okay? Then tomorrow, I’m taking you on a date.”

I nodded happily and let him take my hand. He helped me up and we walked back inside and returned to our rooms. I took off the flower crown and set it down on my nightstand before climbing into bed. The butterflies in my stomach made falling asleep almost impossible, but the comforting warmth in my chest and the lingering feeling of his lips on mine lulled me into slumber.

That night, I dreamt of yellow roses.


End file.
